The present invention generally relates to the support of an automobile instrument cluster on a steering column and, more particularly, to a mechanism for tilting the instrument cluster together with the steering column.
A number of automobiles currently available in the market have a steering wheel that can tilt up and down in front of the automobile driver occupying the driver's seat such as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 52-156032, published in 1977. In this publication, only the steering column is tiltably supported with the pivot point located just above the steering gear and at the lower end of the steering column remote from the steering wheel, in order to make it easier for the driver to vary the position of the steering wheel to suit his or her build and, possibly also to vary his or her driving posture during a long drive. This publication, however, has a problem in that, unless the maximum available tilt angle through which the steering column can be adjusted is carefully selected or designed, it may happen for the driver to feel difficulty in viewing some instrument gauges and/or in manipulating some switches arranged in an instrument panel. This is because, while the steering column is permitted to tilt, the respective positions of the instrument gauges as well as those of the switches are fixed.
In view of the foregoing, attempts have been made to bring some or all of the instrument gauges, which are generally considered important, requiring the attention of the driver, together into a gauge cluster so that the latter can be mounted on, or supported by, the steering column for tilting movement together with the steering column such as exemplified by Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publications No. 58-22333 published Feb. 12, 1983, No. 58-33327 published Mar. 4, 1983, and No. 58-113541 published Aug. 3, 1983.
According to publication No. 58-22333, the gauge cluster is shown as having its opposite, transverse ends formed integrally with respective lateral flanges which are movably received in associated guide grooves each defined in a structural member rigid with the automobile front body structure. The steering column is rigidly coupled with an elongated link assembly which is in turn pivotally coupled with an intermediate link through a connecting sleeve extending transversely of the intermediate link. A rocker arm assembly has one end pivotally supported by the front body structure and the other end loosely pivotally coupled with the gauge cluster and also has its substantially intermediate portion pivotally connected with one of the opposite ends of the intermediate link remote from the elongated link assembly. The mechanism disclosed therein is so designed and so operable that, when the steering column is tilted about the pivot point defined adjacent the lower end thereof, the motion of the steering column can be transmitted through the link assembly and then through the intermediate link to the rocker arm assembly to cause the latter to swing about the point of pivotal connection of the rocker arm assembly to the front body structure. The swing of the rocker arm assembly brings about the movement of the gauge cluster while the lateral flanges are slidingly guided along the guide grooves in a direction generally conforming to the direction of movement of the link assembly or the intermediate link. It is eventually pointed out that the connecting sleeve has its opposite ends loosely extending through fixed plate-shaped brackets rigid with the front body structure and that one of the opposite ends of the connecting sleeve which also extends through the elongated link assembly has a lock knob threadingly mounted thereon for the purpose of locking the steering column and, hence, the gauge cluster when the lock knob is turned to clamp the link assembly and the adjacent bracket together.
In the second mentioned publication No. 58-33327, the gauge cluster, which is of a generally rectangular box-like configuration, is tiltably secured to lateral brackets, rigid with the automobile front body structure, by means of two sets of paired parallel links disposed adjacent the opposite transverse ends of the gauge cluster and generally protruding forwardly from the respective brackets towards the steering wheel. More specifically, each set of the paired parallel links are pivotally connected at one end to the gauge cluster and at the other end to the associated bracket, and the gauge cluster is normally urged to tilt upwards by the action of a tension spring employed for each set of the paired parallel links, said tension spring having one end secured to the associated bracket at a point adjacent the upper link and the other end secured to the gauge cluster at a point adjacent the lower link. The lower links on respective sides of the gauge cluster are connected together by means of a connecting rod having a substantially intermediate portion operatively coupled with a depending lever extending downwardly therefrom and terminating in pivotal connection with the steering column. Thus, the tilting motion of the steering column can be transmitted to the gauge cluster through the depending lever, then the connecting rod and finally the sets of the paired parallel links.
This second mentioned publication describes that, because of the provision of the tension springs, not only can the total load imposed by the gauge cluster on the steering column be lessened, but the force required for the tilt adjustment of the steering wheel can also be lessened.
Means for locking the steering column at a selected tilt angle including a locking handle accessible to the driver is also disclosed in the second mentioned publication. However, the second mentioned publication has failed to set forth the details of the locking mechanism except for reference to only the locking handle. The drawings attached to the second mentioned publication obviously show that the locking mechanism is provided separately from, and makes no use of any part of, the linkage system between the steering column and the gauge cluster.
The last mentioned publication No. 58-113541, although reference to the adjustment in position of the gauge cluster in response to the tilting movement of the steering column has been made with no linkage system specifically disclosed, is directed to the support of the gauge cluster on an automobile dashboard or instrument panel.
A feature common to all of the disclosures made in these prior art publications discussed so far is that the gauge cluster is tiltably connected with the steering column on the one hand and with a portion of the automobile front body structure on the other hand.